Nitrome Wiki:Requests for adminship/Takeshi64 - 2
Takeshi64 I have been talked some sense into by a few users, and that even though I may not be on the wiki, I should still request for adminship because I would be a good admin. I will try to be active and help. I will devote as much time as I can to helping the wiki. Support Where is the mega-support section? - 19:49, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Supportish - I think you would make a fine administrator, although you should only apply if you want to be one, not just talked into it by other users. 20:48, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Support As beforeSQhi•'''(talk) 07:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) '''Huge and pure support - the one person that I have been waiting for ages to become admin. Very helpful editor, and gets the job done. Also, @Emitewiki2, he did not propose to become admin because he was talked into it by other users, but because he cancelled his previous RFA, and those users told him that was a mistake. 16:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Support - You'll make a good admin, even if you won't be on much. -- 19:41, April 29, 2012 (UTC) - I support Takeshi64 to become an admin, since I nominated him last time. Also, I now cancel my own so that he can become admin without me and him fighting over it. 01:31, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I support Takeshi's nomination. Takeshi is very approachable, and I feel he is in a good position to guide new members and existing members along. His exemplary behaviour has also been highlighted here. As such, he would be an exemplary role model for the rest of us. From my interaction with him thus far, I feel that Takeshi is fair-minded, and as a role model he can take care of the wiki rules and regulations well. SQhi•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 17:22, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Oppose '''Oppose - I'm sorry to say this Takeshi, but I don't support your adminship. Before, you used to be admin worthy. However, you seem to lately be making some bad decisions. First off, RSK had to tell you three times to not add categories to pages when a template - that automatically adds the category and provides a message - could be added instead. I could understand we had to tell you once, but twice, then three times, that seems to much. You also seem to have forgotten about adding the template that add the category and message, as just today you added just Category:Article needs image to a page. Also, you have added Template:Revise to pages which already seem okay and have no grammar problems, or very little problems that do not deserve an entire template. Template additions like this should be avoided, as it will confuse users (like me) who want to help. You also do not seem to recognize what the biggest problem on the wiki is, which is, the current structure of pages; how they are in bad condition and need to be fixed. This is really what is preventing the Nitrome Wiki from doing other wiki stuff, such as Wikia Spotlight. This problem with the pages is currently the Nitrome Wiki's #1 problem. But then, all admin candidates haven't recognized this. I'm sorry I have to oppose like this, but for me to support, these problems will have to be fixed. -- 20:56, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Neutral #If your viewpoint about this candidate's promotion is neutral, sign your name here and leave a comment. Comments How Many? - Frankly, I really like NTPYTO, and have seen him make many edits in the short time he has been on here. I think he would make good admin material, but my only concern is that (Bluefire2 brought this up on my RFA page as well) there are already 3 and a 1/2 admins on this wiki (RSK being the 1/2). How many admins should we have on this wiki? I have spoken with some people from community central that say a wiki with active users should have 3 admins. I also asked this on NTPYTO's RFA page, and I think (if we do select any) we should only select one canidate. 20:51, April 28, 2012 (UTC) That's probably what will end up happening. 10:26, May 11, 2012 (UTC) @NOBODY - First off, I used to be admin worthy? Keep in mind that with me not editing during weekdays, you're stating that in the course of 2 days, I have ceased to be admin worthy? Practically all of this occured today. These seem to be recent things you are dissatisfied with. #RSK did not tell me three times - You seem to be counting your telling me in the comments of your edits. Name all three! I can only remember when she notified me on my talk. I made that category edit today without the template because I wanted to see the updated category icon in Wiki Activity. I had updated it, then Santi again after me. The icon wouldn't have appeared if I had just added the template, and it wouldn't have done any harm. If I knew that edit would be this important, I wouldn't have done it. #The Revise template was only added to one page: This was because it was big enough to not be marked as a stub, and all the other categories I could add to it wouldn't have singled it out as needing work. Rewriting is a pretty vague term. I've always thought it meant the article needed work or including grammar. Apparently it only means grammar. Now, you say that the biggest problem on this wiki is poorly written articles, which I agree with somewhat. I agree it's a big problem, but what I was saying is that we need to prioritize. I think we shoukd create all the needed articles, and lengthen them to be a good size, and then concentrate the most on making them the best. It's unfair to judge me by your opinion. It's an opinion based question, and there is more than one way to fix the wiki. The desired result is the same, you just don't agree on how we should get there. 21:15, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :@ Takeshi 64 - Yes, you used to be one of the best users at the wiki. But this was prior to when you started adding categories that templates added instead of adding the templates. #Oh, strange, for some reason I thought she told you three times. I wonder where I got three from (I think you may be right about the edit summaries). #Oh, I just assumed the definition of what the template did said in what situations to use it. It's actually only for grammar, but seeing as it was a little vague, I'll go back and fix it. Seems the bad description was the source of that incident. #Many good articles and few bad articles would be good. Creating much more articles would increase how many good articles we have, while it will decrease the percentage of articles bad articles occupy. For my idea of fixing all the bad articles, once all the bad articles are fixed, we can focus on making more articles. But your right, there is more than one way to fix the wiki, but the one I'm currently doing is the least time consuming. :Seeing as both of use have limited time to edit the wiki, the method I have of fixing the wiki would probably be finished faster than your method. Creating all the necessary articles will take months, while fixing up articles according to the Project Revise Method will likely be finished this coming month. :But as you said, there is more than one way to fix the wiki. What the candidate's opinion on fixing the wiki will not affect my vote, as everyone has a different opinion on what has to be done. Seeing as you have explained your Category and Revise incidents, I'll recast my vote. -- 00:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) If you consider me to be a mediocre user or that I used to be a good user, I'll cancel this too. I won't become an admin with the head admin thinking I used to be good. 00:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Nobody, I am concerned about how you phrase your message. Words do have power. When we judge a user's worthiness to take up a leadership role, we don't just focus on one aspect which frustrates, concerns us. We consider all aspects as a whole. Moreover, you may be over-inflating this issue. Other than the issue which you have stated above, has Takeshi continued to make quality edits recently? We also do have to differentiate between major and minor issues. How would this issue affect Takeshi's standing as a dependable, trustwortjy user on Nitrome wiki? Does this issue render Takeshi non-admin-worthy? Do be careful whenever you use "absolutist" language. Moreover, do keep in mind that Takeshi is in a trying period. SQhi•'''(talk) 08:05, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :I actually haven't seen Takeshi make many "Quality Edits" recently, but he has made some. His sparse editing is due to his limited time on the computer, and I don't blame him for not editing much due to his time limits. I opposed his adminship because of the Revise and Category issue, but since he has explained those actions, I'm ready to support his adminship, as those were the only problems I saw he had. How much a user edits doesn't really affect if there trustworthy or dependable, editing can't affect those aforementioned abilities (or whatever you call them). :And now to direct this question towards Takeshi: You (Takeshi64) are not a "mediocre user", you are one of the best here. And it was a good thing you explained the Revise and Category situation (how many times have I mentioned this situation already?), as those events remaining unexplained were the only "bad" parts I saw, but seeing as one was due to the clarity of how to use a Template, I now understand. -- 13:58, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::NOBODY is using absolutist language because he can, and should. He is the only active bureaucrat on the wiki, and if this RFA is to succeed, he will be the one pressing the button to promote Takeshi to admin status. As such, he has every right in the world to nitpick at Takeshi's performance. Although my argument here is a full '''support for Takeshi, I do fully agree with NOBODY being very skeptical here. 07:40, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Questions Thanks for participating in the requests for adminship process! Please take time to answer the following questions below each individual point: #'If you receive admin rights here, how do you plan to use them?' I will use admin rights to do maintenance, both for files and for pages, in addition to cleaning things up using this page. I will also help with the RFDs, as NTPYTO said. I'll try to close policy discussions, as they tend to go for a while, but then are neglected without a decision. -Posted from my previous RFA #'What would you say is the main goal you hope to achieve on this Wiki?' My main goal has two parts: The first is to create all redlinks, which is a huge task. The second is to expand all stubs, which is even more daunting than the first. I can't do this all alone, but they are the biggest problems we need to fix. -Posted from my previous RFA Additional Questions #Additional questions from other users.